Digital multi-functional peripherals serving as image processing apparatuses include display units (operation panels) with touch panels serving as user interfaces receiving operation instructions from users. The digital multi-functional peripherals of the related art have functions of displaying fixed operation menu screens or operation menu screens customized manually by individual users on operation panels. However, the digital multi-functional peripherals of the related art may not provide user interfaces in accordance with use histories of a plurality of users and use histories of a plurality of digital multi-functional peripherals.